Broken
by imforeverYoUrS
Summary: Edward did leave Bella. A songFic about how she handles herself when he does leave. Read!


**A/N: I heard this song and found it was a perfect song for Bella if Edward even dared to leave her. But we all know he couldnt. **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own TWILIGHT. Nor do I own 'Broken' by Lindsey Haun.**

He left. No note no rose no good-bye he just left. Myabe I was Just being crazy I mean I didnt say anything to upset him last night not that I know of. I looked outside and groaned and felt water brimming my eyes. It was sunny. I should have been happy when the day started to darken during lunch. Where I currently was sitting with none other than...myself. Yup I was all alone and was greatful I dont think I could handle Jessica's smug and happy looks.

_**Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble **_

I sat there contemplating his abrupt leave. Why would he do that he told me we had forever. He told me forever! I sat there looking stunned at the white table tears spilling down my cheeks. Was I not good enough. Had he given up and just gone for another vampire. I wouldnt blame him. I was plain old ugly klutzy Bella. What in the hell was so special about that. I got up from the table chuckling sadly and skipped school. I was past crying and now I felt a searing anger as I drove home. At least I felt mad. I walked in and collapsed sinking to the floor sobbing with all left in my dying ripped heart. "WHY! YOU SAID WE HAD FOREVER! FOREVER DAMNIT! EDWARD I HATE YOU SO MUCH! IM GLAD YOU left..." my voice echoed around me and quieted as sobs racked my body. I stood up and threw anything closest to me. A vase, phone, and pictures needed to be replaced now. "i cant do this to myself. I need to move on" And move on is what I did. I may not have dated but I stopped crying.

_**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken **_

I finally started to sit with Mike and the gang. He always had a stupid smirk like he had always known Edward would do something like this. I didnt even flinch whe I spoke or thought of him. He was just a someone now. Not my ex, not my boyfriend, lover or friend. Just a someone. I finally just stopped caring for him. I know I still love him. God do I still love him but I cant sit here and become a shell. I had scars on my arm from my many attempts at death. But I would chicken out and not cut deep enough. I pined for him now and then and wished he never left. The other day I went home and went to my room. I found a single balck rose and a white rose. I ripped the leaves off and looked outside my window for the hope of seeing golden eyes staring back at me. But of course no gold eyes or bronze hair.

_**Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Heaven knows that getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah **_

I dont honestly known how long I had stood there staring out my window but suddenly torrents of rain came down. I still stood there. All of a sudden purple light shot across the sky and touched in my yard causing the loudest boom I had ever heard. I screamed. Shaking so bad I collapsed. "Easy Bella get a hold of yourself." I said to myself breathing slightly calmer. I needed Edward now to hold me. To love me and comfort me. But why! He caused me this...this despair and agony. I woke again to my alarm clock groaned and got ready for school. At least it wasnt sunny. I walked out to my truck in the damp cold weather. I looked around hopefully in the parking lot for a silver volvo. I imediatly chided myself for wishing he was there. Come on its been 6 months I shouldnt go back to wistful thinking now.

_**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken **_

It was December now and Edward rarely crossed my mind. I was in college and had made a few friends. Not to many but enough. I had finally allowed people in my life again. "BELLA!" I looked up from my studies and grinned. "Dee whatsup?" I watched as my tanned brunette friend waltzed over to me. "The usual. Kenny and I are going out tonight and like always I'm excited. Ummm..Not much else really" I chuckled lightly as she looked thoughtfully into space. "Dee! Bella!" We both looked up and saw Kiki running to us. Her curly blonde hair and glasses bouncing all the way. "Hey Kiki." we both said in unison. "Im glad I found you. You wont believe what just happened." We stared curiously and she continued. " Jusstin and I are going on a date tonight!" She squeled and giggled. "Thats great Kiki. Tell me all about tommorow but I kind of need to rush home and call my mom. She emailed me this morning and needed me to..." "Just go Bella no need to tell us why" they went back to their giggling.

_**Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place **_

_**When you're broken, when you're broken**_

I went to my dorm and fell on my bed. I cried like I had on the first day he left me. This was a new cry although. I was frustrated that I couldnt really give anyone my heart. Edward had it. Sure I went on dates buv that was rare. The girls took me to clubs often but I couldnt relax and loosen up. I cried and as I cried I felt a new me come out. It felt as if I was starting fresh and I knew it was ok. I knew it was ok to love and live again. I called up Mimi and Jack and said "Lets go clubbing." They were extatic. I looked past on my life and realized that I had matured and gown to a new person. Even if I may not ever be able to love like I had loved Edward I was still able to grow and live a life without him and I was OK with that. I smiled and went to get ready for my new life.

_**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken **_

_Dont dwell on the past. Instead revel in the future because not only does our future set our path it becomes us. Brenna B._

**A/N: This was an ok song-fic. Lindsey Haun is a new country singer and when I heard this i just had to use it. I hope you all enjoyed this and the qoute is by me yes me. thank you for reading this song-fic and review.:-**

_**  
**_


End file.
